What Should Have Happened
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: What I think should have happened at Amber and Micks party.


**A/N This is my first fanfiction. It might not be very good but I hope that you guys like it :)**

Fabian and Nina were sitting in the attic listening to the cylinders and Nina was talking about her last visit with Sarah

"I don't know Fabian she seems so confused. Maybe it's just some story she had heard as a little girl."

"How did she know you name then, Nina?"

"I don't know. That's what freaks me out the most. I didn't tell her, no one said it. It was kind of scary."

She turned to look at Fabian but he had beaten her to it. They stared into each other's eyes aaaaaaaannnnnnnnddddddddd they heard a door shut and they had to hide so Victor wouldn't find them. Nina opened the panel to the hollow behind it. They had to hide for a while. Nina got cold to the point of shivering. Fabian noticed and gave her his robe to keep her warm. They waited so long that Nina fell asleep on Fabian's was going to wake her up but she was just so pretty when she was asleep that he lost track of time. When he finally looked at the time he found out it was 3 in the morning and he knew he had to wake her up.

"Nina, Nina love, you have to wake up now. We have to go to our rooms."

"What, wher.. oh Fabian what did you say?"

"Uhhhh I said that we have to get back to our rooms. It's 3 in the morning"

"Oh, all right. Lets go then."

They went back down the stairs. Fabian walked Nina to her door.

"Thanks for lending me your robe, it helped a lot. You didn't get to cold did you?"

"No I was fine. I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"Yeah, night."

"Night"

The next day was Mick and Amber's party. Nina and Fabian were helping decorate the living room and pick out music. Without anyone knowing Fabian put a few slow songs in the mix so Mick and Amber could dance. He was also hoping he and Nina might get to dance.

That night was the party and Fabian was waiting for his chance to dance with Nina. When he heard the song before the first slow one come on he went to find Nina. He found her in the kitchen.

"Hiding in the kitchen?"

"No I'm just putting out more snacks. Man these people can eat!" As she was talking Fabian heard the slow song come on.

"Nina, would you like to dance?" She looks at him for a second before she hears the song that's on.

"Sure, I'd love to." They danced right there in the kitchen and talked about well, everything. Everything but the mystery.

They talked about how Nina was raised by her grandmother, Fabian's crazy uncle, Amber and Mick, who they thought would be good for each other in the house. The thought Jerome with Mara and Amber with Mick. When they were on that subject Fabian tried to tell Nina that he liked her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Little did he know that Nina was trying to do the same thing. They talked and laughed the whole time they were dancing. They took the food out to the party. They were going to stay out in the living room but it was too loud for them to talk so by the 3rd slow dance they were back in the kitchen. They still talked once in a while but it wasn't until the last dance that Nina just put her head on his shoulder and they swayed back and forth.

So during the last dance Nina had her head on Fabian's shoulder and he was looking down at her. She was so beautiful he thought and he started to blush. She was almost asleep. (yes asleep on her feet.) He just smelled so good and he was really warm.

"Nina?"

"Hmmm"

"I just wanted to tell you that….."

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"That you look beautiful"

She just looked at him for a minute before what he said set in. Once it did her eyes got really big and Fabian just smiled. He leaned in and he kissed her. Amber walked in on them.

"Oh, I'll just go then" and she left the room. They didn't really notice but when she left they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Leave it to Amber." Fabian laughed and kissed her again.

"I really like you Nina. Do you think you might want to go out with me?" He looked away, blushing.

"I don't think, I know. I would love to go out with you."She smiled.

"It's okay you don't have … wait did you just say yes?"

"Yeah I did" Fabian looked at her smiled, hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

**A/N Thank you for reading. Review and let me know what you think and if I should keep writing one shots love you guys.**


End file.
